


Willow Creek

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [16]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Aftermath of the trip to Devil’s Hole
Series: Red [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 24
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

By the time they made Willow Creek, the sun had set behind the distant hills. They came into town in the gloom of the approaching night and their attitudes reflected the coming darkness.

The Kid reached the livery first, brushing the dust off as he dismounted, slapping his hat against his vest and chaps, as he peered into the barn, hoping to find an attendant.

Heyes pulled his horse to a halt next to his partner’s, not bothering to dismount until they determined they would be leaving their animals. He took a deep breath to revive his energy and gave the street behind them one more scan for any problems.

Red was done for the night. She rode past both of them, directly into the livery, calling out as she entered. “Hello? Anyone still around?” Her voice was lower and gruffer than the boys were used to hearing recently.

“Now just hold your horses.” An elderly man emerged from the shadows, slowly making his way towards the three of them. The look on his face did not indicate that he was making a joke. “I’m getting there.” He patted Red’s horse, as she touched down on the straw strewn dirt floor. “Well, at least these here horses are in good shape, even if you’re riding them a bit hard today.”

“How much?” Her reply was sharp, as Heyes came up behind her with a pasted-on smile.

“Looks like you have a nice place here.” He glanced around briefly and smiled at the elderly man. “Just the place for our horses to rest up and recover.”

The livery owner seemed a bit mollified by the respectful tone he now heard and the friendly smile the Kid offered as he pulled his mount into the shelter of the barn.

“Two bits a horse for a regular rubdown and feed.” He paused as Red stood before him, her face expressionless. “Four bits for extra grain and more attention with their clean up.”

“Any horseman worth his salt should be able to take care of an animal without a lot of extra effort.” Red handed her reins to her husband as annoyance transferred from her face to the visage of the older man. She turned on her boot heel and started towards the saloon.

“Four bits a horse sounds mighty fine.” The Kid smiled again at the older man. “We’ll need them fresh and rested to continue our journey tomorrow.”

The older man continued to grumble until Heyes paid him in advance and promised not to come back too early in the morning. He smiled until he turned away to follow his wife across the street. The Kid gave a nod and hurried after his partner.

“Wouldn’t have ended up spending an extra fifty cents a horse, if you just had a bit of patience.” Hannibal Heyes walked up next to his wife, but purposely did not touch her.

“It’s too late for that.” She started up the stairs to the boardwalk outside of the saloon, before Heyes stopped her, with a hand on her forearm. She glared down at his hold on her before she looked back up at him. The previous time he forcefully grabbed her arm echoed in both their faces. “What now? Some orphans need supper?”

“Might be more pleasant for all involved if we head to the hotel first and wash up a bit.” The Kid was trying to get them all out of the situation without another blowup.

“Half of the men in there probably haven’t seen the inside of a bathtub in over a month. I think they can handle me getting a beer.”

Heyes was about to object, until the Kid put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and gave his partner an expressive look. Letting go of his wife’s sleeve, he pushed through the batwing doors into the saloon.

“You can have a beer, Red, if you want, but I need a whiskey.” He strode up to the bar with more determination and confidence than he had felt in the last few days. “Three whiskeys.” He put down a twenty dollar gold coin. “And keep ‘em coming ‘til I tell you to stop.” The Kid leaned against the bar, supporting his partner as always, but eying Red as she slowly approached.

By the time she reached the boys, her attitude calmed somewhat and she let the silence remain between the three of them. Her husband downed his shot as soon as it was poured. The Kid took a good look at both of them and followed his partner’s lead. Red took a sip and grimaced.

“You wanna play with the big boys, you better finally learn to drink that.” He nodded at her drink, as he waved for the bartender to bring back the bottle. “Finish it so he can pour another round.”

Her face flushed and her lips turned into a thin line, but she downed the whiskey by the time the bartender returned with a bottle of “the good stuff.” Twenty dollar gold coins tended to get better service.

After he tossed back the second shot, Heyes turned around to peruse the tables filled with card players. He leaned back against the Kid, giving Red an glare that was part frustration and part hate. Somewhere in the back of his eyes, before she could really focus on it, and if she had not known him better, she thought she had glimpsed some of the fear that lurked in her own heart. With a pat on the Kid’s shoulder as he met his partner’s eyes, Heyes grabbed the bottle from the bartender and headed towards a game in the back.

Red touched the Kid’s arm as he started to follow his partner, knowing he’d need backup sooner or later, with the night starting this way.

“You going to be able to keep him out of trouble?” Her face was covered by a just a bit too late of a look of contrition.

“As I always do.” Curry’s voice was harsher than usual when he was talking to his cousin’s wife, but he waited until she let go of his arm, before he continued after Heyes.

Red decided it would be best if she didn’t follow them, at least not immediately. She reseated her hat lower on her brow, putting her boot up on the rail, and leaned heavily against the bar.

“You need another whiskey, mister?” The bartender glanced out at the poker table where the Kid and Heyes settled. The game looked like it resumed with the new players, but his face was still dour.

“Nah.” Red shook her head. “Just bring me a beer. You got a sandwich you can put together?”

He looked at her finally, taking a moment to study what was visible of her face. “Sure. Holly?” He called over to one of the saloon girls who had wandered over to the poker tables, hoping for some interest from the older, but still handsome men who had just joined the game. She strutted her way back to the bar, taking measure of the skinny man there.

“Can you rustle up some sandwiches?” The bartender nodded towards the man leaning against the bar. 

Holly paused until Red looked up at her. The saloon girl’s face was covered with a surprised look, but only for an instant.

“Can you bring some for my friends too?” She nodded towards Heyes and Curry. “Might be good for them to have something to eat before they finish off that bottle.” A determined look covered her face, and she pulled off her hat, running her hands through her graying red spikes. “Probably should just bring a tray for the table.” She shook her head as she headed for another lower stakes poker game going on closer to the door. “I imagine he’ll piss someone off before the night is over, so might be best to garner some good will while we can.”

“Um, sir?” 

Red stopped and turned back to the bartender, setting her hat back on her head, so he wouldn’t see what Holly had noticed right away. He paused for a moment, but then continued, nodding towards the boys. “Did you ride with Curry and Heyes back in the day?”

She was startled, but only for a moment. Willow Creek was close to Devil’s Hole after all. It had been a few years, but obviously there were still some in the town who remembered the old days when the gang was still successful and brought some sort of prosperity to the local economies.

“No, I didn’t have that privilege.” She stood for a moment with her hands resting on her gun belt. Then she tossed another gold coin on the counter. Touching the brim of her hat, she smiled and winked at the other woman. “For the sandwiches.” Holly just returned the smile, picked up the gold piece, and shaking her head slightly, sauntered towards the kitchen. 

The night passed surprisingly quietly. Heyes didn’t win too much, the Kid didn’t lose too much, but Red drank more than she probably ever had. By about midnight, she knew she had to somehow make it up to a room or tales of the Johnson gang might start making their way out of her mouth. A couple of the older men at her table were well aware of who exactly had joined the other poker game. They peppered her with questions until a very terse reply quieted them, but only for a while.

“I remember when Heyes and the Kid, leading the whole gang, used to barrel through town, grinning like.” The older, sparse man, Horace, smiled to himself. “Like thieves, and whooping it up like Apaches.”

“Ed there.” Another man, Wilfred, who was rounder and balder, nodded towards the bartender, happily pouring whiskeys and beers. “His pa used to run this place and he said he did his best business when the boys from the Hole came to celebrate.”

“What are they doing back up in these parts?” Doc Abernathy spoke up quietly, as they started the next hand. He had been sitting on the other side of Horace from Red.

She took a moment before answering, throwing in her ante first. Looking up from the table to the doctor, she appraised him. He looked old enough to have been in town when Heyes and Curry had been at their height. “Just riding through. For old times sake.”

“Heard there’ve been some more changes up at the Hole.” Horace broke into the conversation again. “Folks say they haven’t seen hide nor hair of Wheat Carlson recently.”

“Way too many other fellas been riding through town.” Wilfred grimaced. “And not really friendly, like Heyes’ and Curry’s boys used to be.”

Red looked over at him, pausing before she replied. “I’d heard that recently there were lucrative jobs being pulled by the fellas at the Hole.”

“Sometimes it isn’t worth the money, depending on how much trouble it causes.” Doc Abernathy shook his head slowly and took a deep drink of the whiskey Red had purchased for him. “I’ve had a lot of business lately, that frankly I could do without. Didn’t mind patching up the boys from the Hole back in the day.” He looked sincerely into her eyes for a moment and a wry smile came across his face as hers flushed from more than all the alcohol she had imbibed. “When Curry and Heyes ran the place, it wasn’t often, and it wasn’t unnecessary.”

“No, I’ve heard that Hannibal Heyes was a mastermind planning his jobs, and only considered it a successful heist if no one was hurt, neither those being robbed or those doing it.” She returned the doctor’s smile with a soft one of her own and sipped on her remaining whiskey. Then she shook herself and grabbed the deck of cards. “One more hand, boys?” She grinned freely. “It’s been a long ride getting here. If I don’t get myself into bed soon, someone will have to roll me over there.” She dealt without conscious thought as she spoke, only realizing it as everyone else started to nod and put in their ante.

“Yeah, my wife will be locking the door on me if I don’t get home soon.” Wilfred smiled back as he raised.

“I imagine you might have some help.” The doctor glanced over towards the other poker game, which looked like it was still going strong. “Eventually.”

“Yeah, don’t know that I want to wait that long.” She took one more look at her cards, shook her head and folded. She sighed, stretched, and waited until the hand played itself out, before she stood.

“Thanks for a great game, boys, but I’m tuckered out and done for the night.” She looked over towards the other table. The Kid met her gaze, then peered at his partner who had an intense look on his face, and just shook his head slightly. She nodded and turned to walk out of the saloon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hold up a minute.” Doc Abernathy gathered up his winnings, nodding to the others at the table as he followed her out of the swinging doors.

“Thanks, Doc, but I think I can make it to the hotel on my own.” She grimaced as she stretched her legs, walking down the steps into the dusty street. “Just.” It had been years since she sat all night at a poker table, let alone ridden hard the day before.

“Yes, my dear woman, I’m certain you can.” The doctor himself was having issues walking as fast as Red seemed to want to across the street. He gently touched her sleeve as she stopped and turned at the base of the hotel steps, not totally surprised at his intelligence. “But I’d like a word, if you don’t mind, before you retire. And I think Archibald here at the hotel probably has gone to sleep, so it might take a bit of a gruff voice to wake him up.”

“My voice can be gruff at times.” It wasn’t right then.

“Yes, I noticed tonight, but that aspect of your personality is not what I need right now.”

“Well?” She was tired and impatient, still annoyed with Heyes, even though she knew she probably shouldn’t be, and just slightly annoyed at the Kid, even though after all these years, she knew where his loyalties stood. There was enough Easterner in her still though to maybe not so politely remain, her hands resting on her gun belt, in a not so unconscious echo of her husband and cousin.

“I’ve wondered about the boys all these years, both before and after they received amnesty.”

“And?” Her patience was wearing out.

He reached out to her again, briefly touching her gloved hand. He looked like he wasn’t certain on how to proceed, but then finally stood taller. “I’ve just wondered what type of men they turned out to be. They don’t seem much different, even after all these years.” He nodded back towards the saloon where they still sat playing cards as the night crept into morning.

“No.” The tension in her shoulders lessened and she really looked at the doctor before her. “They still are very much the same men I met many years ago in a dusty saloon miles west of here.”

“I had hoped so.” Doc Abernathy looked down for a moment, and all the years of surviving as an educated man in the Wild West seemed to drop upon his shoulders, but then he looked up with a strong gaze. “When I first met them, they were still so young, a bit wild, but underneath all the bravado, they seemed good men. That is why I patched them up whenever they needed it, and continued to do so, with some of the other men, even after the boys left for what I’ve assumed was their quest for amnesty.” He took a deep breath and then continued. “I just wanted to know if I had been right in my assessment. It bothered me at times, to help outlaws, but they seemed such good men at other times, like when they would help one of the local shopkeepers stay in business.”

“They are good men.” A myriad of memories crossed her face, some happy, some sad. “Challenged like we all are, but very good nonetheless.” She watched a burden lift from Abernathy’s shoulders.

“Thank you, ma’am, for reassuring an old man. Now I will leave you to your rest.” He started to turn away.

“Please.” She stopped him this time, with a touch to his coat sleeve. “Why didn’t you ask the boys themselves?”

He smiled wanly. “Perhaps I listened a bit too much to the silver tongue of Hannibal Heyes back in the day, to be truly immune to their cons.”

“Perhaps we all have.” Something flickered in her eyes that concerned the doctor for a moment, but then he continued.

“In my practice I often have to evaluate the relationship between a man and his wife, as it can tell me a lot more about what is happening than what else they actually say to me. I consider myself a good judge of that.” He smiled more widely. “You seem to genuinely like and respect your husband.”

“Yes, I do.” She found herself surprised, but should not have been.

“Marriage is not always easy.” The doctor’s smile turned soft and he looked off at the horizon which was showing the first signs of pink and purple light.

“No, it is not.” Red laughed freely.

“Especially married to Hannibal Heyes?”

“He might tell you it is not easy being married to me.”

The doctor looked at her appraisingly, but then just shook his head. “All husbands might say that.” He gestured towards the hotel door. “Let me be a bit of a gentleman and escort you in the absence of any other option.”

“Thanks, Doc, but I’d like to keep my profile low for a bit longer.”

“Then just let me help you wake up Archie. Whatever your motives, whatever your game, I probably do actually have a deeper voice than you.”

She finally nodded and they entered the hotel lobby together.

Abernathy rang the bell loudly a few times. “Archibald git yourself out here. You’ve got customers.”

Rustling could be heard in the back room, along with some groaning and scratching. Eventually said Archibald emerged.

“You better not have brought me anyone who’ll bleed all over my nice clean sheets.” The hotel clerk was brought up short, seeing the dusty cowboy standing beside the doctor. The men who came into town these days, with tied down guns were not very welcome guests. “Could have come and checked in and cleaned up a bit earlier, maybe?” He grabbed a key from its cubbyhole and slapped it on the counter, with a grimace.

Red paused as she was about to sign in the guest book. Eventually she entered Red Johnson.

“I’ll need a room for my friends too.” She signed in Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones. “You have any that connect? And face the street?”

“Yup. Up on the second floor.” Archibald handed her a different key and only saw the dirt and dust that still covered her face and clothes. “I imagine you’d like a bath brought up? Or you’ll just get my sheets all filthy?” He glanced at the clock. “Maude will be in soon enough to start breakfast and water for the washing. Can you wait until then?”

“Definitely.” Red nodded. “Thank you.” She turned from the petulant clerk back to Doc Abernathy, who had been patiently listening to Archibald’s grievances, knowing from long experience that he’d eventually do want was wanted, if only you let him air out his complaints.

“Thank you so much for the enjoyable evening.” The doctor tipped his hat to her, resulting in an inquisitive stare from behind the hotel desk.

“You are most welcome, Doctor.” A soft smile covered her face, and Archibald’s mind started spinning further, while Abernathy wondered how anyone could ever mistake her for a man. “I’m glad to have met you. Perhaps the boys would like to say hello, later in the day.”

“Oh, I’m certain I’m part of their life that they’d rather forget.” He shook his head. “But it was very nice to talk to you.” He nodded and turned to walk out of the hotel, as Red remained motionless in the lobby, wondering again at the number of lives her husband and his cousin touched, so many seemingly positively.

“You need anything else, um, sir?” Archibald looked like he was fighting between his curiosity and his exhaustion.

“No, thank you.” Red shook herself from her stupor and slowly made it up to her room. There she took advantage of the pitcher of clean, fresh water, and stripped down to her padded vest and long johns, getting off the first layer of dirt. She looked longingly at the soft bed, after sleeping rough on the way to the Hole and back, but shook her head, knowing if she lay down, she wouldn’t wake when they brought up the bath and water. If she got nothing else accomplished this day, she was going to get clean. After putting her shirt and pants back on, she walked over to where she had tossed her saddle bags and pulled out a battered copy of _Jane Eyre_.


	3. Chapter 3

In spite of the steady stream of whiskey that had found itself down the throat of Hannibal Heyes, he was still winning, more than losing. Most of the men at the table where he and the Kid had been sitting for the last few hours eventually figured out who they were losing all their money to. They had not been surprised when he started winning almost every hand. Figuring it was the cost of entertainment, they just kept putting in their ante, and enjoying the ever more colorful tales that were coming out of the mouth of the brown-haired gambler.

The Kid was doing his best to keep up with his partner’s whiskey consumption, knowing that once they followed Red back over to the hotel, there was bound to be the knock down drag out fight that had been brewing between his partner and his wife, since the shooting by the falls in Devil’s Hole. He did eventually slow down after he ate a couple of sandwiches that soaked up enough of the liquor that he actually started listening again to what Heyes was saying.

“Then there was that train out of, where was it, Kid? That we stopped it in the slot canyon, and Kyle used so much dynamite, the safe blew out of the bottom of the car, and we had to leave it there?”

“West of Sundance, I think.”

“Had to go back to the Hole empty handed, with a posse on our tail.” Heyes shook his head. “The boys were mighty mad.” He grinned wide enough that his dimples showed, knowing he had his audience enthralled, even if there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that maybe he shouldn’t be telling his new friends quite so many details. “Well, at least until we pulled off the next job. That one went better.” He turned, still smiling, towards the Kid. “Wasn’t that the time we blew the bridge at Wilcox?”

“I don’t think we robbed any train at Wilcox.” He sighed. “I think that was some other guys.”

“Oh, it was Wright.” Heyes downed another shot of whiskey.

“I think it was Alcova.” The Kid finally put a hand on Heyes’ shoulder, only to receive a glare in return. It was a show of weakness that they normally didn’t allow themselves in a saloon. His partner looked like he wanted to shrug it off, but didn’t. “You gettin’ about ready to go back over to the hotel?” He smiled at the other players. “It was a long ride here.”

“You all come from Devil’s Hole?” One of the men finally let slip that they knew who they were playing with. 

“Heyes.” The Kid interrupted with his bold statement, before his partner could start on another tale.

“That other fella you came in with left for the hotel quite a while ago.”

“How about one more hand?” Only the Kid knew that Heyes had seen his wife leave the saloon, even as drunk as he was. Maybe especially as drunk as he was.

“Sure, Heyes.” Curry finally put his hand down on the table as the cards were dealt. He drank down a shot of whiskey too, in preparation for the discussion he knew he and his partner would be having, before they rejoined Red.

Strain came back into Heyes’ face and he tossed in his cards early. He sat throughout the remainder of the hand, but then stood, somewhat steadily, as soon as the pot was raked in by one of the surprised cowhands.

“It’s been a pleasure, boys, but as my diligent partner has pointed out to me, it’s more than time for us to call it a night.”

The Kid let Heyes walk on his own out of the batwing doors, but as soon as they hit the uneven surface of the dirt road, he put an arm around his partner’s shoulders.

“Don’t complain, Heyes, or next time I’ll take the bottle away sooner.”

“Just try.” Hannibal Heyes turned to look at the Kid with a lopsided smile and almost ended up in a pile of horse chestnuts. He quit struggling so much, and let his partner guide him up the stairs of the hotel. But as he was going to turn the knob of the door to go into the lobby, Curry led him over to two rockers sitting off to the side. He determinedly pushed his friend down in one and perched on the edge of the other.

Heyes relaxed into the chair, not quite rocking, but resting his head against the high back. The Kid let him have a moment or two, before he shifted and cleared his throat.

“I ain’t got nothing to say, Kid.” He opened his eyes, knowing he’d see brilliant blue eyes focused on him. “And I’m drunker than I’ve been in ages, so you probably don’t want to hear anything I have to say.” He let his eyes drift shut again.

Curry barked out a laugh. “That’s probably true.” He let the silence envelope them again and waited.

“And I have absolutely nothing to say to Red, either.”

“You certain?” The Kid didn’t let him off that easily.

“Fine.” Heyes’ eyes flew open and he glared at his partner. “There’s a hell of a lot I want to say to her, but she don’t want to hear it, and I’m certain you won’t let me say it to her.”

“True.” The Kid shrugged, but then leaned towards Heyes, putting his hand on his knee as he attempted to get up out of the chair. He left it there for a moment until his friend subsided. “Maybe you should talk to me and get some of that anger out.”

“You want to listen to me rail against Red’s reluctance, Thompson’s stupidity, or God’s indifference?”

“If I need to.” Curry leaned back with a smirk on his face. “Won’t be the first time I’ve had to listen to nonsense come out of that mouth of yours. After all these years, I’m kinda used to it. Goes in one ear and out the other.”

“Then why should I talk to you if you’re not gonna listen?” Heyes started to get up and Curry firmly pushed him back yet again. They exchanged a glare, somewhat watered down on Heyes’ side, but just as determined on the Kid’s.

“Maybe you just need to talk.” Curry looked off into the darkness beyond the lights of the still open saloon.

“Have there been times you’ve needed to talk?” Heyes’ gaze became solemn.

“Nah.” Curry turned away from the darkness, but didn’t look at his friend for a moment. When he finally did there was a whisper of a smile playing across his lips. “I ain’t as loquacious as you are, Heyes.”

“When did you get so smart, Kid?” They shared a look that said so much and so little, until Heyes’ eyes started to fill and he glanced at the boards of the porch floor, blinking furiously.

“Always have been, Heyes.” He paused for a beat. “And you know it’s what’s kept you alive all these years.”

Their gazes met again after Heyes swiped a sleeve over his face. “Have I taken advantage of our friendship?”

“Where the hell did that idea come from?” The Kid looked genuinely confused.

“Well.” Heyes paused. “Red said I let you be the enforcer.”

“One of us had to be.” He scoffed. “If I let you, we’d probably both be six feet under or worse yet, in the Wyoming State Prison.”

“I think I killed Thompson dead enough.” Heyes’ voice was both sharp and slurred at the same time, as the whiskey took hold again.

The Kid sighed. “Let’s not rehash that again.” He started to shake his head and reach out, but Heyes managed to elude him and stood up without tripping. He did wobble a bit as he leaned over his partner.

“I thought you wanted to talk about it.”

“Not like this...”

“Heck, Kid, you’re as bad as Red. Next thing you’ll be telling me it’s my fault.” Heyes paused to let Curry contradict him, but there was silence on the porch, until he couldn’t stand it any more. “How could it be my fault? She’s the one who didn’t go for amnesty!”

The Kid took a while to reply. “You decided we were staying and not hightailing it out of there when we had a chance.”

Heyes had been about ready to interrupt, when Curry’s statement rendered him speechless, but only for a moment. “There wasn’t a way to leave earlier.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “Couldn’t have gotten past Thompson and his goons.”

“What about the back way?” Curry paused. “Around the waterfall?”

“You mean the secret route only you and I know about? Our escape route for an emergency? We can’t let anyone know about that.”

“Not even Red?’ The Kid looked sadly at his partner. “Not even to avoid the bloodshed?”

“Wheat couldn’t have made it out that way.” Heyes put his hand out to steady himself against the newel post of the porch railing. 

“You certain?”

“Yes.” Heyes nodded firmly. “We couldn’t leave him behind.” The Kid steadied him as he turned to enter the hotel. “So it couldn’t be my fault after all.” He paused and Curry could see the anger come back into his face as he walked into the hotel. 

“What about Red?”


	4. Chapter 4

Finding solace in the familiarity of her book, time passed quickly and she was surprised, when there was a rap on the door.

“Bath here, sir.”

She opened the door to see a strong young man hauling up a tub. Getting out of his way she nodded towards the free space by the open windows. “Just set it there please.”

Behind the young man came a sturdy woman carrying the first of the buckets of steaming water. “You’d think by now, Archibald would’ve invested in some indoor plumbing, but no, he says that’s too expensive.”

Red took one of the buckets from her, as she tossed the other in the tub.

“Jeremy, you head back on down and bring up the rest of the hot.” The woman glared at him until he moved out of the room and headed down the stairs. She set her hands on her hips and watched as Red emptied the other bucket. “You’re might handy with that heavy load, for such a slight woman.”

Red gave her a grateful but tired look. “Do you need help bringing up the rest of the water?”

“I really should be starting my other work now.” Maude gave her another appraising look. “Archibald might complain, but I’ll bet he’s still sleeping.” She nodded. “I’d be right grateful. If you and Jeremy bring up a load of cold, I’m thinking you’ll be good.”

Red nodded and pulled on her boots. As she started to follow the cook out of the room, the other woman gave a closer look in her face and stopped her for a moment. “You do look tired. You certain you can haul it all the way up the stairs?”

“Guess there’s only one way for us to know.” Red gave her a brief smile and ran her fingers through her hair, spiking it every which way.

Just as they were making their way back up the stairs, a commotion came from the door leading into the lobby.

“I ain’t forgiven her yet, Kid.” Heyes’ voice was louder than usual and he was not very steady on his feet.

“I don’t think it really was her fault.” Curry was trying to quietly lead his partner into the hotel, but wasn’t having a lot of luck.

“How can it not be?” Just as he caught sight of Red, a pinched look on her face, the volume of Heyes’ voice brought Archibald out from the back room.

“You all better not be loud and rowdy.” He glared at them. “Folks is trying to sleep here.” He saw Red with the bucket and glared at the cook. “Your Jeremy slacking off again? We can’t have the guests hauling their own water.”

“Well, if you’d put in some of that indoor plumbing, no one would have to haul anything!’” Maddie’s voice started to rise too, but then she just took a deep breath. “No, Jeremy is getting the next load.”

Red snuffled and wiped her hand across her nose. “I just thought I’d help Maddie here, so I could get my bath quicker.” She glared at Heyes and then some at Curry. “Tweren’t like I was doin’ anything but waiting. I just wanted to get cleaned up and go to bed.”

Heyes’ face echoed Red’s anger, but then changed to look more malicious. He was about to say something the Kid knew he’d regret, but luckily for all Archibald’s complaints beat him to it.

“I’m assuming you boys probably now want a bath too.” He looked fairly put upon, until Maddie laughed.

“Heck, Archie. Won’t be you hauling up another tub and all that water.” She shook her head as Jeremy came out of the back with two more buckets. Nodding at him, she sighed. “Get that upstairs soon as you can, boy. Then come back down here and get that other tub up to the other room.”

Jeremy sighed to himself, but headed back up the stairs.

“The boys can share, so we won’t need to haul up so much water.” Red glared at them, but Heyes caught her before she could start back with the buckets of water.

“Let me. I can carry them for you.” He swayed a bit on his feet, but looked determined.

“I highly doubt that.” She gave him a condescending look up and down. “Please let me go, so I can just take this darn bath before the other water gets cold.”

“Red, really.” Heyes started to pull the buckets, making them slosh on the floor.

“Now, if you all are going to make a mess, I’d suggest you just go to your rooms and let my staff do their work.” Archibald looked like they were straining his last nerve.

“Just let us.” The Kid came up, quietly putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Red met his gaze, realizing he was not nearly as drunk as his partner.

“If it will get me my bath, fine.” She relinquished a bucket to each of the boys and was surprised that Heyes was still functioning well enough to get his load up the stairs without further mess. She met Jeremy coming out of her room with his emptied buckets.

“I’ll get that tub up for your friends.” He smiled in spite of the early hour.

“Thanks.” She handed him a silver dollar. “Sorry for all the bother.”

He smiled even wider, grabbing the other buckets as the boys emptied them in the tub, before he hurried away.

She returned his smile, but then sighed before she turned back into her room. As she closed the door behind her, the Kid gave her a glance and opened the connecting door to the other room. She forestalled him before he could leave. After all, Heyes had gotten this drunk under his watch. 

“Now what do we do?”

“I’ll thought I’d go wait for them to bring up the other tub.” Curry gave a look to his partner, who he knew wasn’t as drunk as he appeared.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Red stood, her arms folded, leaning on one boot. “You are just as involved in the situation as any of us.”

“How do you see that?” The Kid turned back. He folded his arms too and stood with his feet placed wide, in a powerful stance, looking very annoyed.

“You let him get this pissing drunk!”

“Maybe he needed to!” Curry looked like he wanted to advance on her but did not.

“Alright you two.” Heyes tried to look annoyed, as he put his hands on his hips, but the bit of swaying he did ruined the effect. He closed his eyes to avoid the room moving about him, but only started swaying more. He sighed. “I really don’t want to talk about it again. We’ve talked and talked.” He opened his eyes and there was a plea first to the Kid and then to Red. “Talking won’t change anything.”

“No, it won’t.” Curry shook his head and scrubbed a hand across his face.

“Then were do we go from here?” Red rolled her eyes. “Before we go to Arizona.”

“Arizona?” The Kid looked confused.

“It’s the only place there was ever a wanted poster for the Johansens.” Red started to pace.

“They not have a statute of limitations on crimes there either?” Curry leaned back on the trim of the connecting door.

“Yes, they do.” Heyes looked like his wife’s pacing was doing unpleasant things to his stomach. He put out a hand to stop her the next time she went by. “It’s only seven years, but the time pauses if they don’t know where you are or if you’re out of state.”

“Hell, that’s stranger than Wyoming.” His partner shook his head.

“It’s one of the reasons I didn’t pursue amnesty earlier.” Red looked up at her husband, but his gaze went unfocused again. “I knew I could get arrested the minute I crossed the border into Arizona.”

“I’m tired of talking about amnesty too.” Heyes finally looked at his wife.

“Seriously? So what are we going to do now?” She looked from him to his partner, who just shrugged. She ran her hands through her hair and was about to start to pace again, but her husband had not let go of her yet. 

“I thought we were going to take a bath.” A different look came into his face and he smiled slyly. 

“Now, I am going into the other room.” The Kid uncrossed his arms and started through the door.

“Are you certain you don’t want to go with him?” Red finally pulled away from her husband, wrapping her arms across her chest, her face pinched.

“Hell, Red, let’s not get into it yet again.” He just stared at her, swaying a little. “Kid.” He glanced over to his partner.

“Yes, I’m going.” Curry closed the door before Red could interfere yet again.

There was silence in the room for a moment as both waited for the other to make a move. Red fumed and glared at him, before she again started deliberately pacing.

“Red. Please.” He started to look a bit green, and neither of them were in shape to clean up after him if he got sick. As much as he had drunk, it was still a possibility. Heck, as much as she had drunk, it might be with her too. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Are you going to be mad at me until we get to Arizona?” Her voice was low and harsh. 

“Probably.” His voice was harsh too. He tried to echo her stance, but she had to put her hand out to steady him until he was able to spread his legs enough to regain his balance. “Why the hell did you never agree before?”

“Maybe I wanted to put this all behind me.”

“No matter how many fancy friends we have, we were both still outlaws.” He laughed. “And it seems we’ll be paying for that for the rest of our lives, no matter what we do or what we try.”

“Then why are you so mad? At me?” She almost yelled in his face, her exhaustion clearly showing.

“Because no matter what stupid things the Kid and I had done on our own, I’d never had to kill a man.”

“Until you had to defend me.” Her voice was deadly calm.

Heyes hesitated for a moment, but then glared back at her. He slowly stalked towards her, until they were nose to nose. He seemed a lot less drunk than he had earlier, and the alcohol had left her body long ago. Anger radiated off of both of them. He grabbed at her, neither of them knowing if it was to steady himself or something more. She started to pull her hand back, looking as if she was going to slap him across his smug face. At the last moment though, she took a deep shuddering breath, and gently caressed his cheek. Her face crumbled, and a tear trickled down her dusty cheek.

Confusion and indecision covered his face, but then determination obliterated both. He pulled her roughly towards him, even as he felt her resistance. At the last moment, as his strong grip closed around her, he lifted her chin and covered her lips with his own, crushing out all resistance.

They stayed locked in an embrace, not certain if it was born of anger, need, or love. After being pressed intensely together for a few moments with hands starting to wander, it no longer mattered. Their bodies knew and welcomed each other and their minds gave up control.

They finally broke apart, breathless, not quite glaring at each other, taking a moment to gather their wits. Then Heyes started to peel off his clothing, trying to toss it on a nearby chair, but mainly missing.

“Oh, no, you aren’t taking my bath.” She flung her boots onto the floor. Since she had less on, she was down to her under clothes in short order, her pants and shirt in a heap.

Heyes turned from tossing his gun belt onto the bed and grabbed to keep her from getting closer to the tub. He pulled her roughly to him, wrapping his still strong arms around her. They both knew from the look that crossed her face, the moment she thought about bringing her knee up to kick him in his private parts. And they both knew when she decided against it. 

His glare down at her contained so many other emotions, that she couldn’t keep up the anger in hers. She brushed her hand across his face, wiping away either a trickle of sweat or an unshed tear. He wasn’t ready to let go of all of his anger yet, but he did release her, turning away to sit on the bed to pull off his boots.

“Best get in there before I do.” 

He stood to remove his pants and pulled his long drawers off with them. He stood with just his henley still on his body, not quite looking at her as she unbuttoned her padded undervest. She looked up at him as she untied the string keeping on her lower pants, letting them slip off. There was hunger in his eyes, but she wasn’t certain for what. He was a man of many appetites. He took a step towards her, but then his normal confidence faltered, and for once she saw fear in his eyes. It was immediately banished but it had been there. She knew she was the cause, and scrambled on how to proceed. She knew she didn’t want to lose the deep ties that had bound them together, and desperately hoped he felt the same, somewhere inside. They were almost beyond conscious thought at this point. She decided to take a chance and focus on tactile memories. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her drawers, and slid her vest off her shoulders, as she approached him. He did not back away, but raised his arms as she pulled his henley over his head. He shook his long unruly locks out of his face, as he put his hands on her shoulders, kneading. She reached up, moving the remaining hair out of his face, her gaze gentling, as she noted how much gray was now in the chocolate locks.

He took a deep breath, and pulled her towards him, his hands sliding down her back to her buttocks, as her hands trailed down his chest and slid to his back, knowing every muscle she touched. 

As they embraced, their mouths sought out each other, and locked with a passion they had not known for a few years. With their bodies pressed against each other, they lost track of time, but then finally separating, he looked down at her, both their eyes smoldering.

“Your bath will be cold.”

“Not if you join me.”

“I’m filthy.”

She let loose a laugh. “So am I really.”

It was hard for him to return her laugh, but he let out a harsh bark, as he picked her up and headed towards the bath.

“Luckily it’s large enough for both of us.”

“I think we could fit, no matter what.” Her voice was wistful.

He stopped before they entered the tub and set her down. “Do you still think we fit together?”

Her breath caught. “You don’t?”

For once he was at a loss for words.

“I don’t care.” Her tears finally started to fall. “Please. Before you think more.” She reached up to pull his head down again for a kiss. He resisted at first, but she was more determined than he was. It was a harsh, rough embrace at first, but then it morphed into something more passionate than neither of them could resist. He swept her up into his arms again and headed back to the bed.

He tossed her down and crawled upon her. As he lowered his weight onto her, their mouths melded, until a gasping cry fled from her mouth into his. He raised back up on his arms as she pulled his gun belt out from underneath her back. He laughed from relief and she from release. For once Heyes’ gun was carelessly tossed on the floor with the rest of their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more explicit than I usually write. If that’s not your thing, skip to Chapter Six.

He lowered himself onto her, capturing her mouth again. This time she groaned, but with pure pleasure and need, as he kneaded himself against her, feeling only softness and pliability in return. Then with a suddenness that surprised them both, he entered her. He let go of her mouth, and stared into her eyes, as he started to undulate. The need he always had for her was there, along with an undercurrent of love, as well as his continuing anger and frustration. Her gaze was as honest as his with fear, resentment, desire, and yearning. She met him, thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss, her legs wrapped around his back, not wanting to let him go, but fearing desperately that she had already lost him.

They climaxed together, shuddering and trembling with continued need. He collapsed against her, his head in the crook of her neck, his dark locks tickling her face. As their breath continued to be ragged for some moments, she stroked his hair, and he gently caressed her breast. When he finally caught his breath again, he rolled to his side, and gently pushed locks of her sweaty red hair off her forehead.

“Do you think we can get past this?” Her voice was quiet, but it still put stress lines into his face. His hand stopped and rested on her belly. He didn’t answer.

“I will do whatever it takes, Hannibal.”

He just nodded, but wouldn’t meet her eyes.

She pushed his hair behind his ear. “Tell me I’m not too late.”

He only shook his head. “I don’t know.”

They lay together for a while, just listening to each other breathing.

Eventually he led her back to the bath. He eased into the tepid water first, as she picked up the soap and bath cloths. She looked down at him, resting with his head against the back of the copper tub, his eyes closed. Even relaxing, there was still tension in his face. Determination covered hers, as she stepped into the water, and sat in his lap, facing him, and started to softly run the soap across his chest. For a while the only sound in the room was the tinkle of the water as she dipped the soap in it, to work on yet another part of his body. His eyes remained closed, but the tension gradually left his face to be replaced by need. After his chest, she worked on his arms and legs. Then pulling him towards her, she scrubbed his back, the soap slick between them, as she kneaded the muscles on his shoulder blades. He finally opened his eyes, as she reached down with hands full of soap lather. Slowly, very slowly, she massaged him, until his frustration was evident on his face. 

At that point, he took the bar of soap from her, and started to glide it over her back, trickling through the water to increase the foaming bubbles. Then keeping her gaze on him, he moved the bar of soap across her body, before he gathered lather again in his hands. Letting the soap drop in between them, he took a breast in each hand and slathered the soap over their surface, making certain to tease her nipples to rock hardness.

With a sly smile, he reached down between them, bringing the soap up against her. She inhaled in surprised pleasure, as he continued. Again with no indication, he slipped his fingers inside her. Her breath quickened as he plunged and explored. His fingers grated a bit, as the smoothness of the soap washed away. By that point, it mattered little. Her eyes fluttered shut. The water started to slosh as she started to rock. He leaned forward to capture her mouth, and her arms went around him, as he replaced his fingers. Soon water was sloshing out of the tub in large waves as they thrust deeper and deeper. Each time they seemed about ready to climax, he slowed and started to pull out. Each time he did this, a groan of frustration would escape her mouth and she would push against him again, thrusting him back deep into her. A throaty laugh of satisfaction would escape his mouth and make its way into hers as he recaptured her lips, teeth, and tongue.

When he finally let them finish, the water crashed against her body and inside her inner core the waves took her to new heights until she thought she could no longer stand it. He separated them enough to cover her body in kisses, sending her into a new frenzy, and a small shriek escaped her mouth.

“Careful, Red, or the Kid might come in wondering what I’m doing to you.” He laughed deep in his throat.

“He knows better than that.” She collapsed against him and they lay that way until the water cooled enough for them to finally dry off and make it to their bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered not including this chapter, but this scene is where the story started, so I decided to leave it be.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing noon when she saw his eyes flutter open. He squinted from the light filtering in through the curtains, moaning slightly as she brushed the hair off of his forehead.

“Red, we gotta stop fighting. I can’t take getting this drunk any more.” He shifted slightly, stretching, and then letting her rearrange herself in his arms. He idly ran his hand through her matted spikes.

“Most definitely.” She groaned slightly. “I still can’t handle this much whiskey.”

He laughed quietly, but freely. They rested in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“So.” He paused. “We go to Arizona?” 

“Yes.” 

They had started to caress each other, but he paused, and sighed.

“My love?” She tried to capture his gaze.

“I just wish it had been sooner.” He looked at her to see how she had taken that statement.

“Finally, so do I.” A bit of anger flushed her face, but then she resumed her attentions to his body. “But can we forget that again for just a little while?”

“Yes.” He started to distract her, but she captured his hands and he stilled.

“I still love you, in spite of, or maybe because of all the trials we’ve had.” She paused and looked into the depth of this gaze, needing to know whether she saw certainty there or not. “Can you still love me, no matter what happens next?”

“Always.”

His smile was slow to cross his face, but just then she did not care.


End file.
